


wait seriously?

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [13]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: LMAOOOO I LAUGHED AT THIS ONE WONT LIE, M/M, just some.. mcdonalds fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: old stuff new exposure [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 17





	wait seriously?

“You’ve never had McDonald’s? Never? As in, not even one time? Are you sure?”

Joker was pestering Batsy. Not surprising. This was nothing new to either of them. The topic, however, was a twist.

“No, Joker. I’ve never ever not once in my entire life been to McDonald’s.” Batsy growled out with all his usual charm.

“Let’s remedy that!” Joker enthused.

Batsy resisted the urge to punch him again. He simply wanted silence. Silence, and to be able to go home and sleep. He was tempted to beat the other man into submission again, but he knew he couldn’t do that. They were in a… They had a… Thing. Just a thing. Not a relationship, as Joker claimed. It was just a thing.

“What do you mean it’s ‘just a thing’? We’ve slept together like, twenty times. If that’s not a relationship then I don’t know what is.” Joker asked, feigning offense.

“You didn’t hear that. Now shut up and get in, we’re going home.” Batsy demanded as he opened the passenger door of the Tumbler. 

“I’m not getting in unless you’ll promise to take me to McDonald’s.” Joker whined.

Batsy huffed. He thought about it for all of two seconds before he made his decision. 

“Fine. If it means you’ll shut your mouth and get in already.”

Joker gave a bright smile as he bounded into the Tumbler.


End file.
